


Worse Things

by Asraella



Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [13]
Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, Hair Washing, Microfic, prompt, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23941282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: L needs a little help washing is hair.
Relationships: L (Death Note)/Reader
Series: As You Wish, Dear Anon [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1601605
Kudos: 30





	Worse Things

**Author's Note:**

> A Tumblr Microfic Request For L getting his hair washed by another.

“Tell me again how the peanut butter ended up in your hair?” They pursed their lips to hide the smile that desperately wanted to burst forward. If they gave in to it now, there was no way they could stop the laughter that was sure to follow.

“Must we go over this _again_.” L groaned in annoyance. “Are you willing to help me or not?”

“Yes, yes. Of course.” They smirked at the irritated detective, grabbing his hand and pulling him into their room. “So, come on. Let’s get in the shower.”

“The shower? Uh…are you, um…” L rubbed the back of his head, barely avoiding both eye contact and the peanut butter glob that was smeared through his dark mane.

“Relax Ryuzaki. I’m kidding.” They couldn’t help but smile while he squirmed.

“You’re enjoying this, aren’t you?” He returned a smirked.

They spread a towel along the floor next to the tub. “A little. Now sit on the towel with your back to the tub, ok?”

He obediently did as he was told while they put another towel on the tub and began to wrap one around his shoulders.

“What are you doing?” He scrunched his knees up to his chest and frowned.

“What is this? An interrogation?” They giggled as they overlapped the ends of the towel across his chest. “You don’t want your shirt to get wet, do you?” They knelt beside him and turned on the water, letting it run from the spigot over their hand until it turned warm.

“I suppose not.” He mumbled and looked at his knees.

“Ok, lean back.” Placing a hand on each of his shoulders, they gently pushed him backward toward the edge of the tub.

Removing the shower wand from the wall, they turned it on and soaked his hair, somehow making it darker as his inky locks yield to the drenching.

Turning off the water, they reached for the shampoo and squeezed a dollop into the palm of their hand. “Sorry, you’re going to smell like me. This is all I have.”

Leaning across him, they worked it through his hair, fingernails softly scratching away the stubborn peanut butter.

His eyes pierced into them, a smile teasing his pale lips. “I can think of worse things.”

“Ok, time to rinse. Close your eyes.” Regardless of the warning, they placed their hand gently over his tightly closed eyes, just to be certain to protect him from any rogue suds as they rinsed his hair. “There. All set.”

He sat forward, soaking wet hair dripping onto his shoulders as small droplets made dark polka dots on his jeans. They grabbed another towel and straddled him. “See, you would be getting your shirt all wet.” They draped the towel over his head, quickly rubbing it back and forth making his hair a floofy tangle sticking up in every direction. “Ok, this explains a lot.” They laughed causing L to laugh with them.

Their laughter faded as their eyes met, the tips of their noses just barely touching.

A blush quickly took over their face. “I guess I should move now. I shouldn’t be sitting in your lap. Sorry.”

“Again. I can think of worse things.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
